Coffee
by ladycamila
Summary: He doesn't even like coffee.


AN: I am up to my eyeballs in homework. College is weird/hard. Reviews are love.

Summary: He doesn't even like coffee.

He doesn't even like coffee but it kind of becomes their _thing._

He's in his office at the firm (he thinks he should feel good saying that again, but it just makes his mouth dry) and he can hear his secretary humming 'Sunshine and Lollipops' over the sound of her shredding legal documents and he laughs so hard that he can't breathe because _my god_ he hates this place and knows she does too and it's just so very Greendale. His secretary is tall, blonde, and _has a rack you wouldn't believe_ according to Ted, who hired her as a 'welcome back' present to Jeff. What Ted didn't realize was that the blonde babe, Rebecca, was in fact a lesbian. This delighted Jeff, for all of the right reasons this time. He's come to terms with his feelings for Annie, yeah, he's pretty much in love with her. Jeff also has comes to terms with the fact that, while he isn't as bad as he was pre-study group, he still has a lot to figure out about himself before he pursues precious Annie in a romantic way. See? He's growing up (which is totally freaking him out). Anyway, Rebecca hums and sometimes they go to the bar together and flirt with woman and more times than not it has become a competition and they get kicked out for arguing. But he likes when she hums this song, it reminds him of Annie because she set that as her ringtone on his phone and he wanted to change it for so long but he just _can't _because it's Annie and he really does feel like every damn thing is sunshine and lollipops when she's around _and oh god, his manhood is destroyed._

What were we talking about? Oh yes, about the coffee _thing_.

He's in his office and his fingers start to text her without his consent and then she's texting him back _yes, my lunch starts in twenty minutes meet me at that coffee place Britta's in love with, they have awesome scones _

He's wrinkling his nose at the thought of going to some pretentious coffee place and then he thinks of the warm weather and that means that everything Annie wears gets a bit smaller and he's out the door so fast that his secretary has to text him _so that means cancel my next two appointments because im going out to get some afternoon delight?_

And he's _not_ texting while driving (because Annie would give him one of her faces and it's been way too long since he's seen her let alone been alone with her so he might just kiss the look right off of her face) he's stopped at a stoplight when he replies _not getting any afternoon delight, which by the way makes you sound 50, just meeting a friend_

The light turns green and he's looking for street parking when he sees walk into the coffee shop with that swish in her hips and he almost hits a pedestrian.

_Ya, okay, have a good time with your friend;)_

He rolls his eyes, whatever.

When he steps into the coffee shop two things hit him, it smells amazing and it's wonderfully cool compared to the sweltering heat outside. Jeff finds her immediately, she's in a cozy looking chair next to a large window and she's reading what appears to be some sort of crime novel (he used to read those damn things all of the time, in fact he might even have the one she's reading in a box somewhere) . He has to take a moment to really look at her, see what the past few months have done. Her hair is longer and she looks much more tired than he can remember ever seeing her. She glances up at him over her book and grins. His long legs carry him to her quickly and she tosses her book to the side and stands to embrace him.

They stand there holding each other for a few moments, he smells her hair and she's using a different shampoo and she's a little thinner (he knows for a fact that she sometimes gets so stressed that she forgets to eat and Shirley has told him all about Annie's new job and how hard it is). So the weight loss bothers him a little but that's all speculation for right now. Jeff rubs a small circle with his thumb over her lower back, he deep purple cardigan is wicked soft, with a white top and a short black skirt she looks perfect and feels even better in his arms. Annie takes a step back from him and returns to her seat. She pushes a cup and a muffin towards him,

"I got you a soy latte and a blueberry muffin, they're delicious." Jeff picks up the cup and smells it and cringes but Annie is looking at him so hopefully and so he takes a sip and it's not as bad as he thought it would be but he uses the muffin to get the taste out of his mouth and pushes the cup to the side.

"I was so glad-"

"How have you-"

They chuckle and Annie starts first.

"I'm really glad you texted me, it's been too long. I haven't really been keeping up with anyone as much as I'd like. I've been shadowing an attorney to get some experience for law school in the fall and I've been working my tail off at Marty's trying to keep my head above water." Annie slumps in her seat a bit and rubs her eyes gently. _Sip, muffin._

Jeff is at a loss for words, he had no idea that she was working two jobs; Shirley had just mentioned Marty's.

"Isn't Marty's that place downtown with the shitty food that's way too expensive?" Jeff feels a bit better when she smiles at him, s_ip, muffin._

"Yes! The food is so gross, but the tips are amazing."

"I bet, the pretty ones get the best tips." Jeff teases _sip, muffin_.

"Oh shucks mister, that's mighty kind of you." Annie says with her southern accent.

"Besides the jobs, you're good though?" He takes another sip of the coffee and when he reaches for the heavenly blueberry muffin he realizes he's eaten it all. Sensing his disappointment Annie stands,

"Otherwise I'm good, want another muffin?" She reaches for her purse but Jeff grabs her hand gently.

"Hey, no, you got me coffee and a muffin. It's my turn." At this she smiles but rolls her eyes.

"It's just a few bucks Jeff, I'm not struggling that bad." But she sits down anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you said something about scones?"

"Yes, orange raspberry please!"

They laugh and talk for what seems like just a few minutes but when Annie glances down at her watch, she nearly chokes on the coffee she was sipping.

"Oh God, I'm late!" Annie starts to gather her things. Her face is starting to turn red and Jeff reaches for her hand again, needing to remind her to breathe. But in his haste he knocks over his third cup of coffee and spills it onto the table and floor. Annie takes a step back and checks her blouse and skirt, which were luckily untouched. Her shoes and book were a different story.

"Oh damn it Annie, I'm sorry. Shit." Jeff said and grabbed some napkins from the dispenser. Annie hesitates, and he can see her internal struggle _stay and help or not get chewed out by my asshole boss? _

"Get out of here, that look on your face is giving my anxiety."

"Thanks Jeff, you're the best." She kisses his cheek and walks quickly out of the building.

Jeff decides it's best to head back to work as well, and he's half way to the door when a feminine voice stops him.

"Sir! You're girlfriend left her book!" When Jeff turns around he sees the hot barista (who yes, gave him a discount on his second cup of coffee after he winked at her) holding Annie's coffee stained book out towards him.

"Oh, she's not-yeah, thanks. She'd kill me if I'd forgotten it." Holding the book in his hand he sees that it's a James Patterson book that he most definitely read at one time or another. An idea came to him and suddenly coffee was kind of his thing.

AN #2: This will be a multi-chapter fic, stay tuned!


End file.
